Delfino Heritage
by f-zerofan
Summary: My second attempt. This is a story that features how Isle Delfino formed plus how the Piantas and Nokis became residents of this paradiase. Please Review.


**Delfino Heritage**

In the beginning, back hundreds of years ago, there was a single underground heat source. It was immense, strong enough to melt any metal that has been known to Human, Pianta, Noki, or any other race. This powerful heat source was unfathomable, so that everything near it liquidfied. This heat source was deep in the Earth's crust, yet not too deep, when one day, the crust couldn't bare no more stress, and it burst. The water instantaniously turned to steam and clouds started to form in the sky as lava spewed from the broken stress point and engulfed everything on the sea floor. Creatures of the sea floor who lived near hot vents perished as cracks appeared and widened, perished. All life in the ocean had been ruined and this continued at least a fortnight until the molten rock emerged from the surface of the watery ocean. Corpses of the once thriving sea life was now afloat on the dreaded sea of death. The time was bleak and seemed hopless as the constant growing of the fiery rock continued for about a millennium, until the the once inanimate reaper of death was now inhabitable. About another thousand years passed before the ground became soft and fertile, and the land was now habitable.

The only form of life that was present on the island were trees and grass, but still, life bloomed. Those are simple life forms and the island was truly a refuge until the Nokis had arrived. A long time ago, they were nomads, constantly drifting through the oceans for food and to keep themselves alive. Their population was quite stable and they had quite a surplus that they carried with them. They had decided to stop there once everysince there was a large school of Cheep-cheep that had stopped there. They found a huge sinkhole that was filled to the brim with them, as well as offsprings and eggs. The Nokis were blessed with something so wonderful, that they had decided to stay here on the island for there was enough food to last for centuries to come. They had built great pillars and in the sinkhole and even greater wall carvings onto the side wall out of the settlement. Their form of goverment was simply monarchy, for they were still quite simple. They continued to live there in complete happiness, but it wasn't for long until they realized that it might not last for long. The first and the second kings have died before a scholar had realized that the island was rising. They soon found out that it was rising because there were large amounts of pressure the magma had as it continued to push the island up above the water. Soon, they realized that if they were to continue burying their kings in the royal tomb, they were going to have to create and alternate way of getting there, for it wasn't long before their decendents from centuries later might have to get there. They had built hidden passageways in the sea walls and when they were finished, the land had elevated about 100 meters above the surface of the water. The Nokis weren't really worried, for their home was stable and a safe haven for anything until the end of time. There was peace and nothing else.

Besides the Nokis, there was another race that had arrived on the island about the same time as the Nokis. The Piantas, accompanied by the Yoshis. They were simply traders at the time who were investing on Mushrooms. Times were harder at those times so therefore more Mushrooms were needed to keep more people alive. They had settled around the southern region of the island. It wasn't before long that they had built towns and created a port for future ships. They had sent letter back to their hometown, which was near a distant port that featured even more races including the Ishnails. That town was quite prosperous and clean. With their help, the new town had prospered. The Piantas and the Yoshis had agreed to call the new land "Delfino" which meant paradise. They continued to spread all across the southern coast until they started to go toward the mainland and the other two islands that surround the the main island. Decades have passed and they soon found a huge sea cliff and that had the most magnificent view ever. They planned to go down there until a toddler Yoshi, fell down there, and was close to drowning. In desperation, the mother went in afterwards only to be in the same situation. A Pianta, who was the leader of the group ordered ships to immedietly go around the island as the father and husband of the two victims dived in afterwards. An hour later, when the ships had arrived, they found the two wrapped in blankets near a campfire with a Cheep-cheep grilling over the flames.

The hopeful Yoshi ran through the shore and hugged both of them hard. The victims told them about a race of shelled creatures from the bottom of the ocean and helped them ashore and gave them food. The three races soon befriended each other and shared their cultures with each other. The Nokis took up English and started living on shore. They enjoyed have fresh fruit which was something they had never had before since they spent all their time in the ocean. They were also unfamilair with the common plasma, fire, which they found very good since it made food warm and gave it a great aroma and some foods safe to eat. They liked these things so well, that they had abandoned their old sinkhole and lived in the town of Delfino Plaza as they called it now in present day. Nokis also approved of democracy which the Piantas were using as their goverment, so, when their last king died, they cremated his body and placed the ashes in a large jar and left Noki Bay. They decided that if the Nokis were going to be part of their society, they were going to get more supplies, so all the Piantas left since they were strong mountain folk and could lift more than the Yoshis did. When they had left, that's when the cataclysm hapened. Corona Mountain had errupted that day and most of the Nokis were killeded, and unfortunatley, all the Yoshis. When the Piantas came back with more supplies, they were curious why most of the town had been deserted. The few sickly survivors which were mostly Nokis decided that they were going to stay near the coast and hardly ever around Delfino Plaza. They only went there strictly for food only.

It was only for about another century when they had discovered the power of the Shrin Sprites and soon. That's when citizens recognized their power and studied them. They are called the Shine scientists. They found that Shine Sprites have similar properties to the sun like giving out heat, but not too high, and they constantly produce engery which ends up being exhausted as light energy. Another property that seemed to be quite peculiar was the fact that they could absorb toxins in the air. Since it kept the air clean around the island thriving (not absorbing the salty ocean smell) they decided to preserve this powerful source of energy. It is also the reason why the mysterious haze appears when there are no Shine Sprites. Haze is actually another word or fog, but the dictionary defines it as a cloud of dust. Since the volcano constantly spews out smoke, it's the Shine Sprites job to clean it up. Because of their solar friends work they hired many architechs and builders including most of the towns citizens to erect a large gate, where the Shrine Sprites may be honored for their work. When it was finished, they had realized their costly mistake. The monument may have been a great expense, but the build cost was catastrophic. It was unknown how the islanders were going to stay alive even after the cataclysm. They liked having the island and staying there, but the shipping cost for the food to arrive on the island let alone the cost of the food was too high for them now. They couldn't undo the gate and get their refunds. All was lost, until a local citizen's wife got a letter from her sister. Her sister really wanted to come and visit her because their island just seemed wonderful. An idea had sparked, they could advertise the island as a vacation destination. It wasn't too far to the other islands, and everone had to pitch in order to survive. So they started their work.

Priority one was to try and get people to come. They though about sending pictures of the island, but the time it would take to print it would be quite long and including the time making an engraving for the printing press. They just had to make a quick slogan and just hope that it would be good enough to make money. There was a slight debate about what to use as their advertisment, but they finally got it. They put into the brochure: "Welcome to Isle Delfino, the glittering jewel of the southern seas. The sun is always shining, so come and visit! Contact Delfino Tours and book your vacation today." They also included a map of the island and small side notes that told them what each area had to offer. They printed about two hundred copies and sent a crew of twenty to the main land hoping that they would be successful in their little investment, and fortune had smiled upon them. It was about a week before the boat came back. The lookout which was absolutely desperate for them to come back with the news. His heart-rate was beyond the average speed when running, he knew that it was a win r lose situation. If a low number of people came, then they were going to hope that their food supply would be enough to get them back to the mainland, for they cannont survive on nothing but fruit. When the torch lit boat came into view of his telescope, he couldn't believe what he had seen. The entire boat was packed. The captain had to steer from the outside of the boat and the other crew of twenty were on the roof. They had even added extra floatasm on the side in order to keep it afloat. The islanders welcomed their guest and managed to save their money problems by providing their guests with the upmost best service they can give.

They continued this to make money and since it was such a high income, that they had erected a statue for the person who had thought of this wonderful idea. To this day they had continued doing this and were successful in everyway. It wasn't before long until Mario arrived at the scene and well... that's another fanfiction.


End file.
